One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-34634 [G06F 3/14, A63F 13/00, G06T 13/00] (Document 1) laid-open on Feb. 8, 2007. In an object controlling apparatus of the document 1, when a player makes a touch-on operation, a bullet object is generated at a touched position, and when a stick is slid in a downward direction of the screen with the screen touched, a tail fluke of the bullet object is generated. Thereafter, when the player makes a touch-off operation, the bullet object is moved in an upward direction of the screen. When the bullet object collides with an enemy character, if an offensive power of the bullet object exceeds stamina of the enemy character, the enemy object disappears.
However, in the object controlling apparatus disclosed in the document 1, the bullet object can be made to appear in an arbitrary touched position, but the shape of the bullet object is fixedly decided in the form of a vertically-long rod. Furthermore, the bullet object merely moves from the downward direction to the upward direction of the screen, basically. That is, the bullet object merely moves linearly. Thus, it is easily expect the movement of the bullet object, making the game simple. As a result, the player is tired of the game soon.
Therefore, certain example embodiments provide a novel storage medium storing an object controlling program, a novel object controlling apparatus and a novel object controlling method.
Furthermore, certain example embodiments provide a storage medium storing an object controlling program, an object controlling apparatus and an object controlling method which are able to increase interest in a game.
In certain example embodiments a storage medium storing an object controlling program is provided, and the object controlling program causes a computer to function as an input detector, an object generator, and an object mover. The input detector detects an operation input by a player. The object generator generates a first object according to the operation inputs detected by the input detector. The object mover moves the first object generated by the object generator according to a moving course based on the operation inputs detected by the input detector.
According to some embodiments, the object is generated according to the operation inputs by the player, and the object moves according to the moving course based on the operation inputs, and therefore, it becomes possible to generate an object in a complex shape with a simple operation, and moreover move the object according to a complex moving course. That is, it is necessary to generate the object with the strategy devised, thus capable of increasing interest in the game.
A second aspect is according to the first aspect, and a moving direction decider decides a moving direction when the first object moves based on a locus indicated by the operation inputs detected by the input detector in a case that the first object is generated by the object generator. The object mover moves the first object according to a moving course determined by utilizing the moving direction decided by the moving direction decider.
According to certain example embodiments, the first object is generated according to the locus of the operation inputs by the player, and the moving course is determined by utilizing the moving direction decided based on the locus, so that the first object has to be drawn in view of the moving course. Thus, the movement of the object as well as drawing of the object is taken into consideration, and the game is hard to become simple, capable of increasing interest.
A third aspect is according to the first aspect, and the operation input by the player is coordinate data indicating coordinates on a display surface of a displayer. The object generator generates the first object by connecting the coordinates indicated by a plurality of coordinate data in chronological order with a line segment. That is, the object in line drawing is generated by the player.
According to certain example embodiments, by merely drawing a line, an object can be generated, so that it is possible to generate an object even in the form of a complex shape with a simple operation.
A fourth aspect is according to the third aspect, and the object generator changes the thickness of each of the line segments depending on a distance between temporally continuous coordinates. For example, in a case that the distance between temporally continuous coordinates is short, the thickness of the line segment is increased, whereas in a case that the distance between the temporally continuous coordinates is long, the thickness of the line segment is reduced. Here, the thickness may be set conversely.
According to certain example embodiments, the thickness of the line segment making up of the object is changed according to an operation manner by the player, so that it is possible to generate the object having a complex shape with a simple operation.
A fifth aspect is according to the third aspect, and the object controlling program causes the computer to further function as a copy mover which moves a copy of the first object generated by the object generator at this point according to a moving course based on the operation inputs which have been detected until now by the input detector when a situation in which the distance between the temporally continuous coordinates is less than a constant distance continues.
According to certain example embodiments, in the course of generation of the object, it is possible to know the moving course of the object at this point, and therefore, it is possible to easily decide whether the generation of the object is to be continued or ended.
A sixth aspect is according to the first aspect, and the object mover changes a moving velocity of the first object when a predetermined condition is satisfied. For example, in a case that a specific operation is executed, or in a case that a specific event occurs, the moving velocity of the first object is made higher or lower.
According to certain example embodiments, the moving velocity of the object is changed, so that the moving course is also changed depending on the moving velocity. That is, it is hard to expect the moving course of the object, making it difficult to make the game simple or monotonous.
A seventh aspect is according to the sixth aspect, and the operation input by the player is coordinate data indicating coordinates on a display surface of a displayer. The object controlling program causes the computer to further function as a condition judger. The condition judger judges whether or not a predetermined condition is satisfied on the basis of a change of the coordinates indicated by a plurality of coordinate data.
According to certain example embodiments, whether or not the predetermined condition is satisfied is determined according to a change of the coordinates by the operation inputs by the player, and therefore, it is possible to determine whether or not the predetermined condition is satisfied on the basis of the operation input when the first object is drawn, for example.
An eighth aspect is according to the first aspect, and a second object different from the first object exists in a virtual space. An impacter gives an impact to at least a second object when the first object moved by the object mover hits the second object.
According to certain example embodiments, the second object is attacked by the first object, and therefore, the first object has to be drawn with the strategy devised, making the virtual game varied and interesting.
A ninth aspect is an object controlling apparatus and comprises an input detector which detects an operation input by a player, an object generator which generates an object according to the operation inputs detected by the input detector, and an object mover which moves the object generated by the object generator according to a moving course based on the operation inputs detected by the input detector.
According to the ninth aspect as well, similar to the first aspect, it is possible to increase interest in the game.
A tenth aspect is an object controlling method, and includes following steps of (a) detecting an operation input by a player, (b) generating an object according to the operation inputs detected by the step (a), and (c) moving the object generated by the step (b) according to a moving course based on the operation inputs detected by the step (a).
According to the tenth aspect as well, similar to the first aspect, it is possible to increase interest in the game.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.